Nobody Wants To Be Lonely
by apol
Summary: This is my first 1xR songfic!! Anyway, its kinda limey....please read!!


HA!

HA! I'm here with another fanfic.

Heero: this should be a good one than the last time.

Of course! This is my first songfic. Anyway, enjoy reading....

Standard Disclaimer applies to the characters and the song.

Another warning: This is a lime songfic...

Nobody Wants To Be Lonely.

The Gundam boys entered a bar with dates. They were not wearing their usual clothes, instead they wore clothes that would really make women drool. Duo is wearing a black vest with nothing underneath and cargo pants escorted his date, Hilde, wearing a black capri pants and blue halter top to their table. Behind them was Quatre, wearing a white fitted shirt and khaki pants also escorting his date, Dorothy, wearing a spaghetti strapped dress to the table. Catherine was wearing dark blue flair pants and white extended sleeved-shirt, pulling Trowa who is wearing a green sleeveless shirt and black carpenter pants to the dance floor. Sally is wearing a fitted long-sleeved V-neck shirt and black skirt, dragging Wufei who is wearing a fitted red shirt with a dragon and black cargo pants. Last but not the least is Heero's face was with scowl added with frown, he was wearing a black polo that was open down to his chest and fitted black leather pants, on his left arm was Sylvia clinging to him, wearing a pink halter dress. Both of them were also heading towards the table.

As they passed by, the girls started drooling at Heero. Sylvia raised her eyebrow and gave a victorious smile at the girls. When they reached the table, a waitress approached them and took their orders.

"This place looks really good!" Hilde looked around the bar with excitement.

"Yep!" Duo smiled at his girlfriend and looked at Heero. "Hey buddy, why are you not in a good mood? Have a good time!"

Heero just glared at him.

"Maybe he's just tired, isn't that right, Hee-chan?" Sylvia smiled at Heero.

Heero just grunted and slapped his forehead. Dorothy rolled her eyes at Sylvia.

"Cathy and Trowa are such good dancers." Quatre said as he pointed the said couple.

Dorothy laughed. "Yeah but look at Wufei, he looks like a dancing robot."

The conversation continued...

***************

Relena was driving her BMW on her way home. She was extremely tired that day and wished that she could spend the night with someone else. _Hmm...what if I relax myself into some place. I'll just call Pagan that I'll not be home soon. But where? Park? Nah...how about hotel? No too...hmm..._ Sudenly she saw a sign with neon colors: Camelot Bar. _Hmm...that could be a good place. Surely tequila could relieve my tension. Ha! So be it._ She parked her car near the entrance.

***************

Heero's mood was definitely getting bad every minute. Everything was getting on his nerves specially the girl clinging next to him like a monkey on a branch of tree, he felt like he was going to explode any minute. He drank his 10th glass of brandy, to forget everything that is happening.

"Heero, you might get drunk!" Sylvia tried to grab the glass.

He slapped her hands. "None of your business!" He finished the whole glass with one gulp.

Quatre's eyes widened. "Heero, do you want another one?"

"He might get too drunk!" Dorothy whispered.

"He's really depressed, it might help him." He whispered back.

Duo waved his hand. "Hey waitress!! Another glass of brandy please."

The girl quickly went to the table and gave Heero the glass. Heero took a sip of his brandy, suddenly his eyes widened. He saw Relena entering the club alone wearing a baby blue tube and dark blue skirt with slits. She looked around and wore the dark blue jacket, covering her perfect sized breast. Most women at the bar envied her figure, everything in her was perfect. A waiter approached her and led her to a table within Heero's view. 

Duo waved his hand in front of Heero. "Hey man, are you still there?"

"Huh?" Heero looked at Duo and smirked. "Nothing."

Quatre raised his eyebrows. "There must be something that made you smirk."

"He must have realize that he loves me!" Sylvia had a big grin on her face.

Dorothy and Hilde roled their eyes at the same time. _Such a jerk!_

The music stopped and a man walked up to the stage. "All you party people out there! We're going to do something tonight!"

The people clapped and gave loud cheers.

The D.J again spoke. "This is what we are gonna do. We will have a singing competition but this will only be for the hunk men out there. Not only that they will sing but they will also do some dancing!"

The people cheered again and the dancers went on their respective table. The D.J. called some volunteers. After 10 volunteers, the audience wasn't content with them. Out of the blue...

"I volunteer!"

The people looked at the person, the women started to drool again. A drunk Heero Yuy stood up, sending shock to his friend most specially Relena.

He grabbed the mc. "This goes to the woman I love!"

Slyvia sstood up and shouted. "I love you too!!"

Relena suddenly felt as if she was about to cry.

Heero glared at her and whispered told the D.J what we will sing.

_There you are  
In a darkened room  
And you're all alone  
Looking out the window  
Your heart is cold and lost the will to love  
Like a broken arrow_

Heero went down the stage and went straight to Relena and seductively looks at her.

_Here I stand in the shadows   
Come to me, Come to me   
Can't you see that_

He motions his hand to follow him. Relena does follow as if she was under his spell until they were at the stage.

_Nobody wants to be lonely  
Nobody wants to cry  
My body's longing to hold you  
so bad it hurts inside_

He grabbed her butt and pulled her into him and started grinding his hips unto her. Allowing her to feel his 'gun'. Relena was blushing all the way.

_Time is precious and it's slipping away  
and I've been waiting for you all of my life  
Nobody wants to be lonely so why  
Why don't you let me love you_

He stopped and went behind Relena and slowly removed her jacket and threw it to the floor.

_Can you hear my voice  
Do you hear my song  
It's a serenade  
So your heart can find me  
And suddenly your flying down the stairs  
Into my arms, baby_

His hand travelled uo to her breast and started massaging them. Relena closed her eyes and started to enjoy the moment.

_Before I start going crazy  
Run to me, Run to me  
Cause I'm dying_

He stopped and went in front of Relena and unbottoned his shirt and slid it off. He pressed Relena closer to him and started grinding his hips again. Relena embraced Heero back to control herself.

_Nobody wants to be lonely  
Nobody wants to cry  
My body's longing to hold you  
so bad it hurts inside_

Relena wrapped one of her slender leg around Heero. In return Heero grabbed her butt and pressed her further into himself. The pilots all the way was staring with wide eyes at the couple doing some dirty dancing at the stage as if no one was watching them. 

_Time is precious and it's slipping away  
and I've been waiting for you all of my life  
Nobody wants to be lonely so why  
Why don't you let me love you_

Heero reluctuntly detached himself from Relena and went down slowly. Relena just stood there, confused of what Heero was doing.

_I want to feel you deeply  
Just like the air you're breathing  
I need you here in my life  
Don't walk away, don't walk away  
don't walk away, don't walk away  
No, no, no, no_

Heero know was kneeling. All of a sudden he kissed quickly Relena's crotch, his hand travelled and raised her skirt higher. He stood up quickly with hand still on Relena's thigh.

_Nobody wants to be lonely  
Nobody wants to cry  
Nobody wants to be lonely  
I don't want to be lonely  
Nobody wants to cry  
I don't want to cry  
My body's longing to hold you  
I'm longing to hold you  
so bad it hurts inside_

He feels that he is getting harder by the minute. He unzips his fly and grabbed Relena's hand, without any warning, he led her to his 'gun'.

_Time is precious and it's slipping away  
and I've been waiting for you all of my life  
Nobody wants to be lonely so why  
Why don't you let me love you  
Why don't you let me love you  
Why, oh why, why, why, why, why_

Relena's eyes widened. The audience gasped at the scene before them. 

_Nobody wants to be lonely  
I don't want to cry  
Nobody wants to cry  
My body's longing to hold you  
so bad it hurts inside  
Nobody wants to be lonely  
I don't want to be lonely  
Nobody wants to cry_

Heero removes her hand and kisses it lightly, he zips his fly back and kisses her passionately. He broke the kiss and shouted "THIS IS THE WOMAN I LOVE!" He looked deeply into Relena. "I have been thinking of you a lot. I love you my baby with my whole heart." He embraced her fiercely.

  
Relena hugged him back and whispered "I love you too."

Their friends started to run to them and cheered. All of them had a group hug.

"Well, it seems we have a winner." The D.J said and everyone applaud. "Their prize is a ticket to Hawaii." He said waving the tickets.

Heero grabbed it. "Thanks, this will be good for the honeymoon!" He grabbed Relena and ran out. Relena pointed where her car is and Heero drove all the way back to her mansion.

The other GW pilots with thier girlfriend went on their own way.

Back at the club, it was already empty except for one girl, Sylvia who was banging her head at the table.

The janitor tapped her shoulders and she looked up. "If you wanna die, I can help you but not here."

Sylvia continue banging her head

Morning...

Heero woke up and he noticed that he is in a very comfortable bed. He looked at his surroundings. "Where am I?"

"In my bedroom." Relena was at the door and handed Heero a strong coffee. She went to the window.

Heero took it and sat at the edge of the bed. He noticed that he was only wearing his boxers. "Relena...did we..."

"No. You fell asleep instantly you hit the bed." Relena said still looking at the window.

There was an ackward silence that fell between them. Heero continued drinking his coffee at gazed at Relena who was wearing a silk robe.

Relena turned around and looked at him. She noticed that he was still starring at him. "Heero...did you mean last night what you said? That...um...you love me."

Heero stood up and Relena covered her face thinking that he was going to leave. He went over to his pants and retrieved something on the pocket. He went in front of Relena and kneeled before her. "Look at me."

She removed her hands and looked at him kneeling before her. The memories of last night came back to her and she blushed.

"I'm not going to do that." Heero said as if reading her mind. "But I am going to prove what I said last night." He opened the box, inside was a ring with a big round ruby in the middle and the diamonds surrounding it, making it look like a flower. "Will you marry me my princess?"

"Yes I will!" Relena hugged him and Heero slipped the ring in her finger.

Truly, they will live happily ever after...

AAAACCCCCKKKK!!! This is my first time to write like this!!! 

Heero: (dances like a lunatic) WHHOOO! That was incredible!!!!!

Shut up Yuy!

If you have comments or suggestion, please write to me at [][1]heerorelena@edsamail.com.ph

   [1]: mailto:heerorelena@edsamail.com.ph



End file.
